1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting rod with a slanted large end.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a large end of a connecting rod, similarly to that of a connecting rod disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication (KOKAI) No. 4-8906, is split along a plane perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the connecting rod into a cap and a base end formed integrally with a rod body. The cap is joined and fastened to the base end with screws to hold the connecting rod on a crankpin of a crankshaft. Threaded holes are formed in the base end. The holes in most cases are through holes.
In the connecting rod with a slanted large end having an axis inclined to that of a rod body, such as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication (KOKAI) No. 61-94613 or Japanese Utility Model Publication (KOKOKU) No. 3-48416, for a V-type engine or a slanted engine, an axis of one of precast or preformed holes formed in the large end extends toward the axis of the rod body, and hence the strength of the large end is reduced if the preformed hole having the axis extending toward the axis of the rod body is a through hole. Therefore, the preformed hole having the axis extending toward the axis of the rod body is formed in a bottomed hole with a necessary depth. If the preformed hole has a bottom end, chips produced by drilling are liable to be accumulated in the bottom end of the preformed hole. Therefore, such a bottomed hole needs a special process for removing the accumulated chips, and hence increases man-hours necessary for the manufacture of the connecting rod. The chips accumulated in the bottomed hole may be removed simply by blowing air into the bottomed hole, which causes to scatter the chips and worsens the working environment.